Confession
by RobanCrow
Summary: Faraus visits the Olacion Order for the first time since he left it for the Vareth Magic Institute. Faraus x Kain.


**Confession**

* * *

Faraus glanced over his shoulder, and to the benches along the border of the Olacion Order's lot. It was quiet. The children and their teacher might have been inside the church. The doctor suspected that it was caused by autumn's chill, but it might have also been Saturday—he would have to check his calendar when he returned to the Vareth Magic Institute. Eugene lounged on the bench at the far end, the one nearest to Faraus' destination, but while that made the doctor nervous, the other man was sound asleep. Faraus shook his head. The only soul in sight would awaken hung over and fail to recognize him.

He could not remember when a listening ear would be available in the confessional, so it was just as well as he approached it that he still clutched one of his medical texts. He fingered the book, and took one last look around the lot before easing open the entrance to the confessional. As he pulled it closed behind him, he examined the walls, ceiling, and floor of the room-anything but the stool, and that opening in the center of the wall to his right.

"Good afternoon," the priest greeted warmly from the other side of the dividing pane.

Faraus froze. His jaw tightened, and his stomach felt as though it filled with lead. He had resolved to come and speak his mind, and thoughts were well enough, but to stand here knowing someone was listening, even though he could trust that it would not leave these walls...

"Take as long as you need."

Faraus straightened his posture, took a deep breath, and stepped towards that wall. From there, he slumped onto the stool, and set the book in his lap. With his eyes fixed on the cover, he frowned, and then spoke. "I'm in love with another man."

There was a pause. Faraus' tongue flicked to wet his lips. As the silence lengthened, his hands gripped the spine of the text. This was a mistake; he shouldn't be here.

"Is that you, Faraus?"

The doctor tensed. "It... it is."

"Has Jack returned you your book?"

"Yes, he has," the doctor replied. "Thank you."

"You could have collected it yourself."

Faraus pressed his lips together and shook his head.

"We would have liked it if you had," the priest continued. "We've missed you since you left us. Have you been well?"

The doctor nodded. And then he realized that the priest faced away from the opening. "Well enough, Kain," he admitted.

"You sound troubled."

Faraus glanced sidelong at the window between him and the priest. "I can't get him off my mind."

"But, if you wish, you may get him off your chest."

"Is it really a sin to... to love someone who—?"

"It is a sin to lust."

"But—"

"Forget the lies we humans spread."

"Kain?"

"Sources suggest that even our Lord Gabriel Celesta displays some... _unique_ qualities. You cannot help what makes you who you are. And I believe the prejudice you fear is a prejudice of the people for which the Gods never intended."

Faraus' tongue flicked to wet his lips a second time. "Thank you."

"Is there more?" Kain queried.

Although it was unnerving to Faraus to hear such a thing, the priest had been on the other side of that center wall for hours a day, every day, for years. His lips parted in half a smile before falling back into a frown. He glanced up to the opening. "It's you."

For the first time since the conversation began, Faraus saw the priest shift. When Kain's eyes met his through that window, he froze.

"I beg your pardon?"

Faraus drew as back as far as he could without falling from the stool.

The priest pressed his lips together, and his gaze sank to the floor behind the wall between them. "This wouldn't have anything to do with your decision to leave the Olacion Order, would it?"

"Ah, n-no!" Faraus exclaimed. "I would never—! My interest in science is genuine!"

"Oh, thank Heavens," Kain replied. He returned his eyes to the doctor's with a smile.

Faraus felt a smile tug at his own lips. He rose from the stool, tucking the book under his arm.

"Promise you'll visit."

"I will," the doctor assured. "Thank you."

Faraus made his way to the exit. Although there were a few more faces now than there had been when he walked in, he did not feel the need to walk guardedly. His cheeks bubbled, and there was almost a skip in his step.

He headed from the Olacion Order towards the blue path, ultimately to take him back to the Vareth Magic Institute.

"Faraus, wait."

The doctor's head ducked between his shoulders at the call. He sheepishly turned around.

"We have much to discuss—perhaps over tea if you'll join me inside."

"Now?" Faraus asked, unable to determine if he was excited or terrified by the suggestion.

"It has been quiet today," Kain commented. "I am not needed."

The doctor nodded, but sighed. "I shouldn't."

"All right," the priest said. "As long as you keep your promise and visit us again soon."

"I will," Faraus said, smiling broadly.

"Good—"

Faraus' smile faltered at the feel of another hand closing around his.

"—because when you return, there is something I would confess to you."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Written for a romance contest in the Fan Art Integrity Club (a group on deviantArt). Feedback would be appreciated, but is not necessary. Thank you for reading!


End file.
